


The Lay of the Land

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's The 100 Femslash February 2015 [26]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back from a meeting with the Grounder Generals, Clarke and Lexa's party are targeted by Mountain Men using mines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lay of the Land

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 - Lost in the Woods.

Clarke huffed out an angry breath as she hitched Lexa’s limp body further up on her back. Clarke tightened her grasp under Lexa’s backside, adjusting the cradle of her arms to pin the Commander’s thighs against her hips, before swivelling her gaze to take in the landscape. The trees stood tall and proud disguising the formations of the mountains behind their canopies leaving Clarke blind to the lay of the land except for the downward slant of the forest floor. Clarke groaned in pain as she stumbled forwards through the forest, relying on the vague memory of the land to lead her back to the edge of the Grounder Camp. 

The blonde haired woman gritted her teeth against the pain that stabbed through her ribcage and the worry that throbbed through her mind. She placed one foot in front of the other, making sure of the placement of her feet on the slippery ground, taking each step carefully. 

“Next time you try to save my life,” Clarke grunted shifting Lexa higher up her back. “Don’t.” 

“Sorry Princess.” Lexa muttered quietly into Clarke’s ear, her voice slurred and distorted, but reassuring to the throb of Clarke’s heart. 

“Lexa,” Clarke breathed the woman’s name out in relief. “Do you think you can stand?”

“Of course,” Lexa answered. “I am the Commander.”

“You’re still human.” Clarke grumbled, bending slightly as she loosened her hold on Lexa’s body, allowing the older woman to slide out of her arms. 

“I worried you.” Lexa remarked with a pinch of her eyebrows. “You carried me.” 

“We couldn’t stay where they ambushed us.” Clarke mumbled, a faint blush rising to her cheeks, her hand lifting to rub the bloodstain away from her cheek. “The horses ran, I thought, if I could just get away I might be able to find something I recognised.”

Lexa let the corners of her lips lift into a smile. “And have you Clarke of the Sky People?”

“Not really.” Clarke said. “It all looks like forest to me.” 

Lexa huffed out a laugh of amusement, lifting her hand to squeeze Clarke’s shoulder reassuringly. “We’re about three miles away from the settlement. I recognise the dip of the land and the sound of the stream. It would not have taken you much longer. I’m sorry I remained unconscious as long as I did.” 

“You saved my life.” Clarke mumbled, remembering the weight of Lexa’s body falling onto her chest when the woman shielded her from the explosion of the mine underneath their horses’ feet. “I thought…”

“I am unharmed Clarke.” Lexa reassured her voice soft and gentle as she tipped Clarke’s head upwards. “Do not fear.”


End file.
